


the top of this small world

by icouldnotsee (herprettysleeper)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/icouldnotsee
Summary: Daryl takes Beth somewhere pretty in the woods.





	the top of this small world

“You wanna close your eyes?”

Beth’s smile is bright, her voice teasing. “Gettin’ soft now, Mr. Dixon?”

“Just shut up and do it.”

Her grin widens, but she closes her eyes anyway.

“Where’re we goin’?”

“You’ll know when we get there.”

He gently guides her through the thicket until he’s at the spot, and then he helps her up the rocky hill.

“If you’re guiding me to my eventual death by gravity, I'ma be  _so_ pissed.”

He resists smiling and finally they’re where they need to be. He stops the soft pushing on her shoulder. “Open ‘em.”

The waterfall is luminescent in the noonday Sun, and Beth gasps quietly. It looks like Eden here.

She simply watches for a long time, the loudness of the water crashing into the pool below drowning out all other noise.

“God,” she breathes.

“You like it?”

When she turns to see him, she’s positively beaming. “Yes.” She kisses his cheek. “Thank you, Mr. Dixon.”

And Daryl doesn’t look down and shuffle his feet and blush and wonder how the hell he was lucky enough to find her in the middle of the apocalypse.


End file.
